Gumball's Rampage Pt1
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: A story suggested by a reader on my story Click, Click Once part 2 comes out i will let people read it them mabey change it to M Desc: Gumball gets sick of always being the screw up. Then He Brakes


Hello Readers i am sorry for the wait for The Thief Of The Elmore.  
For now i will give you a small story to tide you over.

Gumball sat on his bed in his room. He thought about why no matter what happened in Elmore It was his fault. "GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON GET DOWN HERE NOW" his mother yelled.  
Gumball ran down stairs knowing the quicker he got down there the less time the beating took. "Gumball... I heard you BROKE Tobias's Arm, Is that true?" she asked giving him a deathly look.  
"Yes mom i did only to.." Gumball fell to the ground as his mothers hand swept across his face. "YOU DID" She shouted into his ear.  
Gumball laid there on the floor thinking. At that second something inside of him broke. His expression went from crying to determined as he stood up and looked at his mother in the eye.  
They stood there eyes locked until gumball did something know one ever thought he would do, He punched his mom in the jaw Causing her mouth to bleed. He kicked nicole in the stomach forcing her to the ground.  
He stomped on her back before going to the kitchen and grabbing a knife. He twisted and played with it in his fingers as he looked at his sufffering mother brfore ending her misery by stabbing the knife into her head past the skull and coming out the other side.

Dead-1 name(s) nicole

Gumball walked up stairs with the knife after pulling it out of nicoles head. Richard, anais and darwin were in richards room watching a movie. Gumball kicked open the door Tossing the the knife ito anais's head. Richard and darwin shot up Jumping at gumball. Richard jumped into the wall knocking himself out.  
Darwin on the other hand was able to make it and tackle gumball. Pinning him he held his hands around gumballs throat. Gumball Having his claws exit his paw reaches up and peirces Darwins neck. It slides in deeper and deeper until his grip loosened.  
He got up and smashed richards head in with his foot before leaving to Have the monster he has become unleash on elmore.

Dead-4 Names: Nicole,anais,darwin,richard.

Gumball exited his house deciding should he go door to door? Gumball thought he should wait till morning and start at the school.

((())) The Next Day )))(((

Gumball got up and saw his dead family lying ontop of eachother. "Time for school" gumball whispered in a dark voice. Gumball got up and skipped the bus by running to school.  
At school the day wen by normally until lunch. Gumball went around making sure as many people as he could get were in the room. He marked them off. Teri, Carmen, Alan,Penny,Tobias,Simian,Brown, and bobert.  
Gumball locked the doors and went up to stand on a table. "People, People in the lunchroom i have an announcment to make. i killed my family My bafoon father my mother, anais, darwin All dead and geuss what you're all next Dont try to escape the doors are locked.  
Now lets start the fun shall we" he yelled everyone in the cafeteria panicked They all bundeled up in a corner. "Defense mode acti..." Bobert tried to say but gumball had thrown his fist into boberts eye breaking him.  
He pulled his new hunting knife out of his pocket and went for carmen. Picking her up and cutting off all her needles except one. Grabbing alans string he wrapped it around her throat so it picked her up and made her float. She Gasped For breath.  
Alan tried to help until she finally died. Gumball grabbing carmens dead body shoves the final needle into alan, popping him. there were only a few left. Gumball walked towards the last living few. He Grabbed tobias's broken arm and smashed it into the ground making him scream in pain.  
Gumball Stabbing tobias in the arm and pulling it all the way through his hand. Brown walked up to gumball and tried to pull him off but gumball only ripped the knife out and stabbed it into browns head. He grabbed simians head and shoved her head onto the last visible part of the knife. " Two love birds dead together." he chuckled.  
"penny. Your antlers are beautiful, They could make great Weapons." he said as he ripped off to parts of pennies antlers. Turning back to tobias he thrust the antlers into tobias's eyes killing him instantly. Gumball Laughing harder and harder each kill he walks to teri grabbing her by the thoat. Brings her over to a boiling hot pot of water.  
He shoves her head and his hand down under the water. Teri's head burns and gumball feels nothing. He Walks over to penny looking at her in the eyes " My Pretty"...

Dead-11, Names: nicole, anais, darwin,richard,bobert,carmen,alan,brown,simian,tob ias and teri.  
Known Alive: 1 - Penny


End file.
